The Mouth
by RoBoTsLM4
Summary: When Scott is forced to quit the band, Lemonade Mouth must find a new member. Will luck be in their favor, or will they be under a curse that makes their world tour worthless?   *Couples are subject to change at ANY time.
1. In New York, there's always drama

Chapter 1: In New York, there's always drama.

(Wen's POV)

We had just finished our performance at Madison Square Garden. We rocked the house!

The girls were all huddled, hugging and laughing, while the guys were high-five-ing and fist pumping away.

"That was so awesome!" Me and Stell yelled in unison.

"I'll say," Charlie agreed.

"It was just so awesome! Performances always give me this feeling! Ah, I feel so GREAT!" I declared. I felt I was stealing the spotlight.

We all decided to have a nice dinner at a local Maggiano's. They have the best Italian food ever.

At dinner, we ordered the biggest lasagnas and dishes and whatever Olivia and Mo got. I didn't care WHAT I ate. I was so freaking hungry.

Afterwards, we went to have dessert at Frogurt Yogurt, a nice little yogurt place. Olivia attempted to say "This is the best yogurt ever!" With her mouth filled with frozen chocolate yogurt and blueberries. _She's so cute… I love her._

"Guys, I have to say something." Scott announced.

"What is it?" Mo asked, taking the initiative.

"I have to quit Lemonade Mouth."

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

_Quit Lemonade Mouth? He's joking, right?_

"You're joking, right?" I interjected.

"No, babe. I'm not." He replied, a little more stern.

"But.. But why?" the rest of us said.

"Because, my parents are saying this whole Lemonade Mouth business is taking me away from my studies and sports." He said, now having a calmed expression.

"We need a guitar player!" Stella exclaimed, mostly because this was her department of the band.

"I'm sorry, but this is the best for all of us. Looks like you'll need to hold auditions." he sighed.

"And about us?" I whispered, anticipating for his response, which I hoped was bad.

"You know I love you.. But it's best if we parted from each other."

_KA-BOOM._

_Yes! Oh my goodness! YES! I am so happy! But I have to act hurt.._

I stormed out of the room, trying to act as mad and upset as I could. I needed some alone time. Alone time to jump up and down with glee!

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

Well, after Scott's announcement and Mo's tirade, I decided to follow her.

I expected her to be sobbing her eyes out, feeling the pain and what-not. But instead, she was rejoicing.

"Mo..?" I said, unsure.

"Uh, Charlie?" Mo replied. Her face was red and she looked REALLY confused. Like she didn't know where she was.

"Why are you so happy? One of our guitarists left the band, and your boyfriend (_who you gave a second chance, might I say) _broke up with you!" I practically shouted.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "That means…"

"Means what!" I exclaimed. I hope she was saying what I think she was gonna say..

"That means I can finally date you." she said with a 'well.. Reaction?' smile.

"Really! Date… me? Charlie Delgado?" I yelled with joy.

"Yes, you, Charles Delgado! I love you!" She pulled me close, chest to chest, face to face. The moonlight hit her eyes perfectly.. She was the angel I've been looking for.

And we kissed. We kissed for what felt like hours, days, weeks, even years. It felt so passionate and right. We eventually broke apart.

"We should go back.." I told her, but we pulled each other into another smooch.

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

After Mo and Charlie FINALLY came back in, we went back to our hotel and rest for our early flight at 5:00 AM.

Wen and I held hands all the way back. I rested my head on his shoulder. You could feel the love in the air. It was just so perfect.

"I love you." Wen said. It was so simple, yet so moving.

"I love you too. With all my heart. To the moon and back." I gave a petite smile and before I knew it we were in the elevator.

We were staying in the most expensive room, on the top floor, sort of like a penthouse thing. It had 2 bedrooms, so the boys were in one room, and the girls in the other.

Since this was our last night in NYC, and because the next day back home we had to hold auditions to fill Scott's spot, we wanted to have a little party.

When the room service came with our cake, Stella made a toast. "To our concert tonight, for rockin' Madison Square Garden. And also to Scott. We'll certainly miss you. But we know your guitar will rock throughout our hearts!"

We all clanked glasses, and took a sip of the hotel's lemonade. It CERTAINLY wasn't as good as Mel's, but it was okay.

"Good night everyone," everyone said to each other. I gave Wen a long hug and kiss, and I went back to the bedroom I shared with Mo and Stell.

After a long day, I finally lay down. I was tired. I fell asleep and dreamed my wedding with Wen. I was in heaven.. Until we woke up at 3:30, already late for our flight. Not so good at planning these things.


	2. All you need is love and mushroom pizza

(Stella's POV)

Ugh.

We missed our flight at 5:00. We left at 4:30 for the airport. I guess it didn't work so well. Since they were already boarding.

So instead, we had to buy another set of plane tickets (6 to be exact, which wasn't so easy on our wallets) and arrived home at 3:00. We all went to Olivia's house after.

"Looks like we'll have to post flyers that says we're holding auditions for the Mouth." I groaned to the group.

"The Mouth? Since when did you call It that?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, I'm too lazy to say Lemonade." I yawned. "Hey, 'Live? Do you wanna..?"

"No! I don't want to make the flyers!" She shouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, sugar on top?"

"Ok, ok, I'll do it."

"Yes!" I acclaimed, proudly. "Victory is mine."

We all helped Olivia with her on the flyers, though. We all agreed to have the auditions at Olivia's house, since her Gram wouldn't mind. We weren't so sure about 'Livia's cat, Lucy, but we were willing to take a risk.

Mo and I posted the flyers all over town, while Wen, 'Live, and Charlie went down to the local library to make more copies.

"Gosh, this is taking forever," Mo said, without even a breath of air left in her.

I had to agree. It was pretty tiring. "Tell me about it!" I replied.

When we were finished, and the town was filled with our "Come audition for Lemonade Mouth- one spot only! Tomorrow 3:30" posters, we came back to Olive's place and hung out for the rest of the afternoon.

This audition thing was going to be fun. "Let's hope nerds don't audition. They would be horrible."

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

I called my girlfriend (I love the sound of that) at 10:00. I asked her what do you think the newest member of Lemonade Mouth should be like?

"Well, I think he or she should have a cool personality, and stay true to their music. Oh, and maybe a little more on the rich side.. If you catch my drift."

I couldn't help but giggle. She was right. They could help us pay for any financial needs.

'Livia then said "So Wen.. I was thinking. Maybe if the newest member of the Mouth.. Never mind. I just.. Never mind."

I was confused a bit, but I said ok. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, 'Livia. I love you. Sweet dreams." I cooed.

"Ok honey. Love you too. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I could tell she had a little smirk on her face.

"Ah, I love my girlfriend. Still lovin' the sound of that." I smiled and fell asleep.

(Charlie's POV)

The next morning, my big brother Tommy was there to greet me good morning. Ever since the incident in which the Mouth ended up in a holding cell, we've been a lot closer.

Tommy said "Good luck, little bro. I'm sure you'll find the best replacement for Scott."

I responded "Thanks." and had a quick breakfast of one non-toasted Pop Tart. We were all supposed to meet at Dante's for lunch at noon, and it's already 11:45.

Once I got there, I saw Mo and Olivia there. I had to act normal around Mo- no one knew we were a couple yet.

"Hey guys." I said mildly. We exchanged hellos and once Stella and Wen came in at 12:15, (_Go figure,)_ we were ready to eat.

Now, Dante's pizza has always the best pizza in town. I mean, it's not the best in the world, but in this town, it's so popular even the parents know about it.

Dante himself sat us down. "Would you like the usual, guys?" He lightened up a while after the day before Rising Star, when we performed and everything went wrong.

Wen said "Sure, but extra mushrooms, please." Dante gave a small nod and went back into the kitchen.

I looked at Mo, and we were ready. "Ok, me and Mo have to say something." I blurted out to the rest.

"We know, Charlie." Stella said. "You and Mo are dating."

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

Wait a minute… WOAH.

Looks like this band has more stealth than I thought.

"How did you know me and Charlie were dating?" I asked every single one of them.

"Seriously, Mo. It's so obvious even 'Live's cat can notice that you two are in love." Wen jokingly replied.

"It's true!" Olivia agreed.

"I mean, from the looks, the winks…" Stella interjected.

"You even saw us winking at each other! Charlie, looks like we need to do a better job at that." I mumbled, sort of embarrassed.

The pizza came out right after that. We began to chow down on our supreme extra mushroom-y pizza.

The next person who walked in was a person we despised with all our hearts- Ray son-of-a-Beech.

"Oh, look! It's the ugly and nobody Lemon Heads!" He announced to the group of kids walking by for a nice get together.

"Shut up, Ray!" I yelled so loudly that even Stella was surprised.

"What are you gonna do about it, after all, you ARE just lemons!" He taunted.

"Oh that's it, punk!" Stella shouted.

She lunged toward him and he fell straight on the ground. Jules followed right behind and tried kicking Stella, but she wasn't so successful.

Wen tackled straight after, and then soon everyone in the restaurant was into the fight. It was like that day all over again. And right on cue, Dante walked in. He wasn't so happy. We all ran out. Now we REALLY could never eat there again. It was twice that we started a fight.

We headed to 'Livia's house to set up for the auditions. _This is going to be fun. Let's hope we have a new good member for the Mouth!_

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

Setting up for the auditions weren't exactly fun. Stella was still a little steamy. Wen felt somewhat sick. Charlie was still tired because he woke up later than all of us. Mo and I were the only ones aware of our surroundings.

"So, what time is it?" Wen asked. "Uhmm.. 2:45. Almost time." I answered.

"Kids are already lining up. Wow, they must be desperate. I can already spot 200 losers.." Mo informed us.

"What? 200!" I yelled. I was flabbergasted. I thought there would be like 20 to 30 people..

"Yeah, and that's just the LOSERS. There are probably 300 good kids." Mo said to me.

"That means 500! Oh no.." I felt queasy already. _I don't think I'm ready.._

I always helped Charlie and his drums, and he needed extra help because he was so tired and weak. _And I thought I had the hard job._

At 3:30, the kids were ready to come in. We only let one at a time. _We would be done by 9:00 at this rate!_

"Let's do this, Lemonade Mouth!" Stella yelled, now cooled off.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Sebastian Aragon

(Wen's POV)

The funny thing is that the first person who auditioned was spectacular, and we found our newest member!

Not.

We had to go through 506 painful auditions, some of them were good, some great, and some just DOWNRIGHT disgusting. This one girl couldn't sing or anything- she just wanted our autographs.

Of course we did sign her CD, but we asked her to leave soon after.

After about 287 kids, Olivia was feeling sick. "Are you ok, sweetie?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm great, super!" No she wasn't, I thought. She said the same thing before our performance at the Halloween Bash, and she was DEFINITELY sick.

"You can sit out for a while, it's ok. We got this." I told her softly. Olivia sat down and we continued to audition more kids. At the 507th kid, we got our luck.

His name was Sebastian Aragon. He's 17 years old. He was a strawberry blonde, just like me. He could play the trumpet, guitar, ukelele, piano, saxophone, French horn, trombone, tuba, violin, cello, harp, bagpipes, flute, clarinet, drums, congas, timbales, maracas, and can sing! He was what we were looking for! He was accepted as the 6th member of Lemonade Mouth.

"So, Sebastian, we have your results, and you're in! You're Lemonade Mouth's official lead guitarist, along with me, of course." Stella proudly said.

"Really? I'm in? Thanks so much! This is the best day of my life!" He had the hugest grin on his face. It was round, he was perfectly tanned, and he had perfect cheek bones. I was wondering if the were real.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to know a little more about yourself." Mo asked.

"Oh. Well alright," Sebastian replied mellow-like. "I come from a wealthy family who own a chain of supermarkets. I have an older brother with Down syndrome, and since my parents really don't watch out for him, I usually do that. My interests include reading, sports, and of course, playing music."

"Awwww." We all said in unison. "You're so sweet."

I asked the most tempting question of all: "Would you help pay for our band's expenses?

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

Sebastian was a cool kid, but I don't think Wen should've asked him that question off the bat. I mean, he's been in the band for 10 minutes for Heaven's sake!

But his response was so unexpected: "Of course! Anything to help out Lemonade Mouth."

"Really?" Me, Mo, and Olivia said all together.

"Yeah, I mean, if I'm more fortunate and can help the band with any expenses, I think this would be great!" he said excitedly.

_I cannot believe this.. But after all, he is a nice kid. He's down-to-earth but also cool._

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

I think Sebastian will be the best thing that has ever happened to Lemonade Mouth.

If he agrees to the question:

"Will you be willing to play other instruments in songs when asked?"

As usual, he replied "Why not? If I can play all those instruments, we should certainly use it, right?"

Olivia grinned. Mo chuckled. Charlie smirked. Wen smiled. I was right- Sebastian is going to be the best thing that ever happened to Lemonade Mouth.

_I'm starting to like him. Not like that, no! We just met. But he's a good kid. He could really help this band become popular. Go Sebastian!_

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

I think Sebastian is a really talented kid, but he needs to do something about his breath.

"So, as a thank-you gift, how about I take you guys out to dinner?" Sebastian asked.

Everyone was stunned. We didn't think he would take us out to dinner!

Especially I was impressed. "You'd really do that, Sebastian?" I said timidly. And, of course, he replied "It's no big deal!"

He took us out to this fancy restaurant called Restaurant Chic (Fancy restaurant in French.) As usual, I sat next to Wen. It had elegant chairs, immaculate lighting, and scrumptious food.

_Sebastian has the looks, the talent, the money, the smarts- but now all he needs is a pack of gum._

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

After dinner, (generously paid by Sebastian) we went to the mall to catch the newest Transformers. I personally don't like it, but it wasn't so bad.

Of course, I sat next to Charlie. But something was weird. He wasn't his usual self. "Charlie, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." he had told me.

"No, you're not. Come on, just tell me! I'll give you a kiss if you will!" saying that while making a curve of a smile. Charlie broke down into tears in the theater. I mean, I kinda was paying attention to Optimus Prime, but you know, whatever. My crying boyfriend concerned me more.

"I KISSED STELLA!" He bellowed out.

I had a blank face. I didn't know what to say. So I slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Charlie cried.

"I love you!" I yelled. And I kissed him.

"Uh, Mo?" Sebastian said. "You're kind of drawing a crowd.."

He was right. People all over the theater were looking at the wacko couple, Mo Banjaree and Charlie Delgado.

_Sebastian is a nice kid, I mean, he took us out to dinner and a movie! But seriously, I could tell if a crowd was drawing or not. I'm not dumb, you know._

**Review, review, review!**


	4. Lemonade Mouth  safe?

(Sebastian's POV)

Well, after the whole Mo-Charlie scene, we were asked to leave. Man, we were so close to finishing.. But anyway, I invited everyone to my house afterwards.

My house is pretty simple- 5 stories, 25 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, 9 guestrooms, an arcade, bowling alley, tennis court, basketball court, Jacuzzi room, 4 living rooms, 2 elevators, a moving walkway to my bedroom, and a resort-style water park in my backyard.

Everyone else thought it was a living dream.

"Woah.. Sebastian, this is the best house I've ever seen!" Stella said, amazed.

"Oh, it's nothing." I told her sheepishly.

"Please, I can fit 7 of my houses in your BACKYARD!" Wen barked with joy.

I showed them around, stop by stop, and I introduced the band to my big brother, my inspiration for songwriting and music, James Aragon III.

"Hey James. These are my new bandmates- Olivia White, the lead singer, Wen Gifford, the keyboardist, Stella Yamada, the lead guitarist, Mo Banjaree, bass player, and Charlie Delgado, drums. And lastly, me, of course. I play guitar as well."

"Hey everyone!" James said. "I love Lemonade Mouth!"

"Aww, he said he loves Lemonade Mouth!" Mo said with her motherly voice.

"That's so sweet," Stella cooed with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you James!" Everyone said together while I ushered them out of my room and continued the tour.

After, everyone was giving awkward goodbyes, and they thanked me for everything. As usual, I responded "It was my pleasure!"

They all left, and I felt so happy. Me, Sebastian Aragon, in Lemonade Mouth! It was a dream come true!

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

When we left Sebastian's hous- sorry, mansion would be a better word- Wen walked me home. I felt so safe with him, like he was my knight in shining armor.

We sadly reached my house. I didn't want to let go of him. But before I could give my good night hug and kiss, an odd man in a jail suit yelled: "Are you Olivia White?"

I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Was it my dad? Was it one of his friends? Was it a jail-ridden psycho?

"You're Ron White's daughter! HE KILLED MY WIFE!"

"Oh no!" I screamed in horror.

"Olivia, go inside, and get your Gram! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" Wen bravely stated.

I bolted inside and got Gram. "Gram, Gram! There's a jail man outside! He's saying that Dad killed his wife and now he's after me!"

"Oh, Olivia! Where's Wen?" Gram asked, frantically running down the stairs. For a Gram, she did move pretty fast.

"He's holding off the crazy man!" I told her. "Wen! WEN! I've got Gram!" I bellowed at him.

"Okay, now RUN! Run to Mo or Stella or Charlie or Sebastian's house! Just get out of here!" He told the both of us.

"What about you? Come with us!" I couldn't bear to see Wen dead.

"Alright, come on, Sebastian's house is down that way!" Wen grabbed a pointy stick and stuck it in the man's eye, so that he was blinded.

We then ran all the way, not looking back, we just ran. I was worried that we didn't lock the house, but luckily while I was talking to Wen Gram had locked it.

When we reached Sebastian's house, he let us in, and I knew we were safe.

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

Sebastian texted me that Olivia, Wen, and Olivia's Gram are at his house and that the rest of Lemonade Mouth should come over, but be careful passing Olivia's house. He didn't tell us why, he just told us to.

So then on my way there I called up Mo and Charlie and told them to meet us a Sebastian's house.

When I reached Olivia's house, I decided to check it out. There was no movement, but I did smell death. I walked up to her door. It was locked.

I found a man lying on the front doormat of her house, after successfully kicking her door down. He was freshly killed. 'Livia's cat, Lucy, had also died. Bloody knives were left beside each of them.

A crazy man carrying a flashlight held up the light to my corneas. "What do you want, kid? SCRAM!"

I ran as fast as my little legs can carry me. Even though the man said to leave, he was chasing after me. I saw Mo and Charlie running down the road too.

"Don't go into Olivia's house!" I yelled back at them.

They had spotted the man too, and quickly caught up with me. We had reached Sebastian's house.

Mo was pounding on it with her small fists. "SEBASTIAN, OLIVIA, WEN, GRAM! LET US IN!"

Me and Charlie tried to hold her down, but she was a LOT stronger than we thought.

Sebastian answered the door. "Okay, hurry up, come in!" he told us.

"What was that dude doing?" I asked everyone. Wen was the first to answer.

"He's some jail man who said Olivia's dad killed his wife. That's probably why he's in the slammer.."

"It's ok," Sebastian assured us. " have the highest security systems not even Bill Gates can afford. I can set a force field around us. Let me do that now…"

He went down into his basement and set up the force field. If that man knew where we were, he couldn't reach us. He couldn't even enter the front yard.

But just how safe were we?

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

Now that we were safe, we had to spend the night here. Sebastian said it was far too dangerous to step out until that man is caught.

We all had to call our parents- Stella's, Wen's, and my parents agreed. It was Sebastian's house, so he always sleeps here. Olivia had her Gram, so she was fine. Mo was a different case. We had to tell her dad it was a "extra credit museum sleepover". He reluctantly agreed.

Sebastian provided us with a little snack, toiletries, and anything else anyone needed to go to sleep.

I was the first to fall asleep. I had my own room. Wen insisted he shared a room with Sebastian. He agreed.

I dreamed about my wedding with Mo… wow, so beautiful…

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

Me and Sebastian were up until 1:00 AM talking. He told me about how hard it is to take care of his brother. He likes it, but sometimes it can be so challenging.

I finally said good night to him at 1:30. I was thinking about Olivia. And her grace and her serene beauty. I got up to go to the bathroom, but I also saw Olivia going to the bathroom.

"Hey baby!" She said. "Going to the bathroom, too, huh? I have the bladder of a peanut." She stuck her tongue out. _So cute… pretty… beautiful… majestic._

I laughed and put my arm around her. I let her go first, but the thing I forgot was that girls took longer. There were like 15 bathrooms but I didn't want to go to another one, because by then my bladder would've exploded.

When she was done, it was my turn. I told her to wait out here.

I had to pee. Really badly. I had already prepared myself to go straight to the toilet. I washed my hands and face, dried up, and led her to her room.

Stella was fast asleep. I lay down with her on her bed. I kissed her on the lips. She kissed right back.

We liked to kiss a lot. I would've moved forward, but Olivia stopped us. "Wen, we need to be safe. Marriage first!"

I agreed. She was right. She's always right. _Yeah right! Ugh, Wen, why are you so stupid! What a let-down._

I kissed her one last time and we fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

I walked into Stell and 'Liv's room to greet them good morning. Olivia and Wen fell asleep together. They looked so cute.

Stella said don't bother them, and we went downstairs, greeting the Charlie and Sebastian as we went downstairs.

At around 10:00, Olivia and Wen finally came downstairs. Olivia jumped right in to what happened between her and Wen last night. "You know, me and Wen ALMOST went more than kissing, but luckily I stopped us before it got unsafe."

Me and Stell both nodded and poured a cup of coffee from Sebastian's InstaCoffeeMaker. It was his own creation, he said. And it did look like something invented, not store-bought.

We spent the day searching Olivia's house for the crazy jail man. Stella told us the man was murdered, but we didn't believe her. She was actually right this time (_I'm always right! She had said._) 'Live's cat, Lucy, was also dead. She didn't care as much as Nancy's death, she just wanted to know the truth about last night.

The thing was most of us believed we were safe, and that the danger lied far away from us. But when Stella told us about the man she saw who murdered the other guy, we were sure the danger was much closer than expected.

**You should probably know what I'm gonna say. :P**


	5. World tour preparations

**I do not own Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift or Finally Falling by Victoria Justice/Victorious (Nickelodeon)**

(Olivia's POV)

Wow.

I just spent a whole day searching my house for NOTHING.

Turns out the whole thing about the crazy jail man was a prank done by none other than Ray son-of-a-Beech.

We ran into him and asked if he saw anything suspicious. We should've known it was him!

"I can't believe Ray did this!" I yelled, infuriated.

"So I'm guessing Ray's the big jerk at Mesa High?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Yep. Exactly." Mo and Stella agreed.

Now that the whole danger fakeness was done, we could finally focus on songwriting. I was working on this song.

I just had to name it Sparks Fly. I felt that would be the most appropriate name. And of course, this is sort of like a me and Wen thing..

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking _

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go keep on keeping your eyes on me,_

_ it's just wrong enough to make it feel me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework everything now,  
><em>

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly...Oh, baby, smile...The sparks fly..._

I decided to play it for the Mouth at our next practice. But I wanted Wen to hear it first, so I called him.

"Hey Wen." I had said. "Are you busy right now? I wanna play the new song I wrote. I was planning on playing it for the band tomorrow, but I want you to hear it first."

"No, I'm not busy. Go ahead, babe." He replied sweetly.

I began to sing the song, hitting those high notes perfectly, and ending with a soft but moving sound.

"That was beautiful, 'Livia! Can't wait for the band to hear it tomorrow. I have to go now, Dad's calling me for dinner. Later 'Livs! Love you!"

"Really! Thanks Wen! Ok, go eat. Love you too."

I knew he would love it! I just hope Sebastian is really as good as a musician as he said he was.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

Okay, Sebastian. You can do this.

_No I can't! I'm gonna embarrass myself!_

Be a man! You're a great musician!

_Hello! I know that. I mean, this is a new band, and what if I mess up, and what if…_

What if, what if, what if! Now pick up your guitar and walk to Olivia's house!

_Fine, fine. But I just want a quick donut.._

No time, you're already late! They said 2:00 and it's 1:45! Now MARCH, soldier!

I stepped out the door with my vintage green guitar and literally ran to 'Liv's house. Luckily it wasn't too far. And I was the third-to-last to make it, before Stella and Wen arrived.

"So, Sebastian, ready for your first Lemonade Mouth practice?" Charlie questioned me.

"Oh yeah, I'm not nervous." I thought I saw a bead of sweat fall straight down the side of my face like a mini-waterfall.

"It's ok, Sebastian." Olivia encouraged me. "We were all nervous for our first Lemonade Mouth practice. Heck, Mo and Charlie even attempted to quit!"

"Hey, it wasn't exactly what you call 'cooperating', Olivia!" Mo retorted.

"Ok, ok, ladies. Let's get started." Wen told the almost-fighting girls.

"To warm up, we're gonna play Determinate. You memorized the chords I gave you, right?" Stella confirmed with me.

"Yep. In my brain. I have an eidetic memory, so everything I've ever heard, seen, or read, I can remember with extreme precision, without looking at it ever again." I told Stella.

"Wow, that's so cool!" and "It must be a blessing and a curse." echoed throughout the band.

"Ok, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Olivia counted down, and Wen began playing the intro to Determinate. I love this song. It's honestly my favorite, along with Breakthrough. And High Wire. Oh never mind, I love them all!

We then picked up a bit, and it was my big Lemonade Mouth debut. We kept rocking out to the song. It was so much fun! This was the best day of my life! You know, and getting into the band.

When we finished, I barked with joy. Stella complimented me. "Sebastian, you're amazing!"

"He's great!" Mo agreed.

"Spectacular!" Wen and Olivia recognized.

"Just.. Wow!" Charlie said in awe.

"Thanks, everyone! You guys are way better than me though." I said to them all.

They grinned and pleaded to hear me play a guitar solo.

"A 5, 6, 7, 8!" I bellowed. And I played until my hands felt like butter.

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

Sebastian was amazing! After we played Determinate, we heard Olivia, Wen, and Sebastian play Sparks Fly, Lemonade Mouth's new ballad. Of course, Sebastian quickly memorized the chords.

I have to say, More than a Band is still my favorite soft song from the band, but Sparks Fly was about .000000000000001% away from being 1. She sang it so beautifully.. It was sure to be another LM hit.

Our "manager", Ms. Reznik, had put us on a worldwide summer tour. We were so excited and grateful for her! We would start next Wednesday, so we had a week or so to write some more songs.

I couldn't wait for our tour! Our official cities were: Rome, Paris, London, Tokyo, Beijing, New York, Los Angeles, Sydney, Manila, Hong Kong, and lastly Miami. We would then head back home.

We asked Sebastian to write our next song. He agreed and said he'll be done by Tuesday. He says he's a songwriting master and made his 5th grade masterpiece- "Moving On" in only a day. We listened to it, and it was awesome! We knew we could count on him.

Now all we had to do.. Was wait.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

I think I'm falling for Sebastian. I couldn't break poor Charlie's heart, but I can't resist my feelings either. I don't know what to do..

Tuesday finally fell upon us. It was time to hear Sebastian's masterpiece. And it was beautiful. Just amazing, spectacular, I can't even find words to describe it's glory.

_Suddenly my choice is clear_

_I knew it only you and I were standing here_

_And beautiful is all I see_

_It's only you I know it's true_

_It has to be_

_Well that money is a waste of fame_

_You didn't earn it_

_You don't deserve it_

_True love doesn't cost a thing_

_Don't try to buy it_

_You can't return it_

_(No, no, no, no) _

_Well _

_Your friends are doing_

_All the same things_

_And my friends say,_

"_Look at what you're wasting!"_

_But it doesn't matter _

_If we change their minds_

_Suddenly _

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore _

'_cuz I'm falling, falling,_

_Finally falling, falling!_

_I don't need all the finer things_

_Diamond rings are nothing_

_Show me something_

'_cuz love is all I've ever wanted_

_And now I've got it_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_My friends are wondering what you're thinking_

_And you're friends probably_

_Think the same thing_

_Well it doesn't matter_

_If we change their minds_

_Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care _

_What they say anymore_

'_cuz I'm falling, falling,_

_Finally falling, falling!_

_If you can't find your love_

_When you're in it_

_Just forget it_

_It will change your mind_

_Once you get it_

_Don't you get it?_

'_cuz we did it (Yeah, we did it)_

_Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care _

_What they say anymore_

'_cuz I'm falling, falling,_

_Finally falling, falling,_

_Finally falling, falling!_

We all applauded after. It was just so magnificent!

"Songwriting gold!" Olivia said.

Yep. It's official. I've fallen for Sebastian Aragon.

And I'm not afraid to face the consequences.

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

Sebastian's song was exactly what we were looking for- a falling in love song that you could rock out to!

It was pure gold, just like Olivia stated.

"Sebastian, we knew we made the right choice when we let you in the band!" I told him.

"Aw, thanks!" He said meekly.

Well now that we have 2 new songs done, that's pretty good for a show. We could perform our 10 original songs and then Sparks Fly along with Finally Falling.

The funny thing is, I'm singing Finally Falling.

With Wen.

Uh oh. I asked Olivia if she would be fine with it, and she didn't mind. Or so I thought. "It's for the fans, right?" She mumbled. I don't think she's too happy, but we'll see what happens.

Wednesday was drawing nearer. But so were my feelings for Wen. I'm not sure if I like him or not. I mean, he has a girl, and… ugh, why does high school have to be so confusing!

(Olivia's POV)

Stella and Wen have been acting weird lately. But I don't mind, because I trust them. They're my best friends! I should have a little more faith.

Anyway, Wednesday had arrived. We had all packed in a hurry last night. (_Lemonade Mouth isn't exactly what you call a planning band.)_

Surprisingly, our last member got picked up first. Well, his house is the farthest north, and our tour bus was coming from Colorado. I guess it makes sense.

I was picked up next. I brought my suitcase, my lucky microphone, and my iPhone, of course. I was wearing a blue dress that had gems and a big belt to match. Sebastian was sitting in the back, with his vintage green guitar and suitcase. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants. Wow, he makes it look good!

"Hey Olivia!" He greeted me. He was a pretty perky person for someone up at this hour.

Mo was next. She was wearing a red dress with black leggings. It looked like she was in a hurry to change. She carried her black and white bass guitar and sat down next to me. She didn't look so awake either, because she barely gave me a wave and immediately fell

asleep.

Charlie and Stella got on together next. Charlie's drums were packed in the compartment and Stella's guitar was with her. They both had the same suitcase, except Charlie's was green and Stella's was orange. She went over to Sebastian so that she can learn the chords for Sparks Fly and Finally Falling.

Charlie was wearing the same hat he wore when we performed Breakthrough at Madison Square Garden, but a t-shirt that said 'Be heard, be strong, be proud!' (_I wonder where he got it)_ and a yellow jacket to cover it, along with dark blue jeans. He looked a little rush-y too.

Stella was wearing her hair in concert-style and wore what she did when we performed High Wire. I guess she really liked the look, and I know I did.

Wen was the last to come on board. He was wearing a large orange overcoat, a black scarf, and long black pants. He sort of looked like a kitty cat… he was so cute!

We were ready to go to the airport and make our first stop- Rome! I was so excited. Wen grabbed my hand as we were getting off the bus. Stella made an awkward look.

"So, Sebastian." Mo said to him. "Are you excited to go on tour with Lemonade Mouth?"

"Oh yeah!" He murmured. "I can't believe it!"

Mo's got a thing for Sebastian, I just know it! Well, I'll talk to her about it on the plane.

We ran through security, waved a final goodbye to New Mexico, and boarded our Delta flight, first class, to New York. Then we would switch planes to American Airlines and fly straight to Rome.

We were ready. Planet Earth, get ready to be rocked by Lemonade Mouth!

**Longest one yet. Tell me if I should keep going or not.**


	6. The Atlantic Ocean looks nice

(Wen's POV)

Well, so far so good with our world tour plans.

Yeah.. Not so much.

We were just enjoying the luxury of First Class, when all of a sudden, we heard the pilot's raspy voice attempt to yell "Brace, brace!" into the speakers.

Olivia looked terrified, Stella looked calm, Mo looked like she was going to hurl, Charlie was confused, until I told him to assume the position.

Sebastian looked completely petrified.

It was like he was paralyzed, never to move again. He came back to Earth, glanced around and put his head down.

I checked the flight information on my seat's TV. We were in the middle of the Atlantic.

Looks like it's a highway to hell. Or the undersea one, at least.

We thudded into the water with a humongous splash. The back of the plane was tilted into the ocean. Everyone put on their life jackets and headed towards the nearest exit.

The crew were taking women and children first into the lift rafts, to ensure safety.

One by one, (since we were considered children) we walked onto the wings of the plane and got on the life raft. Sebastian was last. He didn't budge.

"Come on, Sebastian!" I yelled in his direction.

"I'm scared!" He bellowed. "I can't swim!"

"What?" Olivia said. I turned to her. She was shocked.

"Well, you better get on this life raft then if you can't swim!" Mo encouragingly said.

Sebastian looked frightened. Not like spider or snake afraid. Like true fear. He must have had hydrophobia.

"JUMP!" We screamed.

He took one leap of faith, and yelled "AH!" like he would die.

He was onboard. He looked like he couldn't breathe.

I felt bad, but perfect Sebastian had flaws, or at least one- he couldn't swim!

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

After Sebastian got onboard, everyone calmed down a bit.

"How do you not know how to swim?" Stella questioned.

"I just.. Never learned." he mumbled.

"But you have a pool that's 18 feet deep!" I brought out.

"Well, no one would ever teach me. It was one of those things that I never really deemed important." Well, looks like someone needs a little help.

3 silent hours passed by. We didn't feel like talking.

I heard choppers and told everyone else. It was the Coast Guard, here to save us.

Luckily there was a station near where we landed.

Our flight was very small- only about 90 or 100 people, and there were 30 helicopters that could hold 6 passengers and the crew.

We were rescued, but I still felt like we were stranded in the ocean. Like lonely ocean-dwellers who couldn't do anything but sink or swim.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

When the Coast Guard came, relief flooded over the whole band.

You know, except for Sebastian. He was still a little shocked about landing in the water.

They picked us up first. We were flown to Italy in a helicopter! I didn't know it could have that power. Our luggage would have to be shipped to us in a week.

Great. Now my favorite clothes and our instruments would have to wait a week. Good thing our tour didn't start for another 2 weeks. Then it would've been a living nightmare.

Sebastian, of course, offered to go shopping and buy us clothes, and I was about to say no. Stella elbowed me in the stomach. Our clothes wouldn't be here until next Wednesday- so we all reluctantly said "fine".

"Well, the good thing is that we made it here safely." Charlie told us to our long faces.

"You mean we're lucky that we didn't die?" Wen said.

Charlie gave a small scowl. Looks like our European leg isn't going to go so well.

We finally made it into our hotel. It was like it took 9 hours to reach it.

Oh wait a minute. It DID.

As soon as we made way into our presidential suite, I picked my room, lay down on my bed, and snoozed myself to sleep.

I was dreaming of- yep, you guessed it- my clothes.

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

I woke up weary Mo so that we could eat dinner. We were out to an Italian café outside our hotel.

When we got there, there was a sign that said "Closed- restaurant is serving food in the back"

We all glanced at each other.

"Should we go look back there?" Olivia questioned.

"Of course not, it's a trick!" The rest of us said, not in unison.

"Well, my stomach isn't complying. I'm going back there. Hmph." Olivia was a little tougher than I thought. My stomach was protesting to, so I moved along with her.

The rest of the group decided to go back to the hotel and order a 600 euro dinner. Ha, good luck with that, dorks.

Me and Olivia kept on walking. We finally reached the back.

Well.. I can honestly say I've never been more scared in my life than this moment right here.

A man wearing a chef hat was feasting on what looked like innocent Italian civilians' carcasses.

"Oh.. Crap." I whispered.

I bolted out of there, Olivia right behind.

The chef followed, yelling "Don't you want delicious human flesh!" In a thick Italian accent.

I felt so stupid. The rest of them were right.

600 euro dinner v. Eating humans (or being eaten).

Yeah. It's a tough call.

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

We ran into the hotel's elevator. Me and Stells were out of breath. We could hardly breathe.

"I can't believe he ate HUMAN!" Stella barked.

"Disgusting! Just.. Ew!" I agreed.

We reached our floor. Running into the door was our priority, so we did just that.

Sebastian gave a long, loud scream. It was muzzled by Wen's hand.

Someone is a little scared of, I don't know- EVERYTHING.

Not so perfect after all.

"Where were you?" Wen asked, still covering Sebastian's mouth. "We were worried sick about you!" Mo and Charlie croaked, stuffing their mouths with chicken-filled lobster.

"Long story short, the whole thing was a lie and the chef of the café was eating dead humans." I replied.

Sebastian stopped screaming and gave a wail of disgust. Wen and Charlie put on a pucker face. Mo just looked away.

"Told you it was a joke.." they said collectively.

"Ok, ok. So we didn't listen to you. And your point?" I sputtered.

"Well, we just knew it was a joke. I mean, really? 'Food in the back'? Wasn't that just screaming FAKE! In your eyeballs?" Mo blabbered.

That girl can hold her breath for a LONG time.

"Not exactly. My stomach was screaming BRING IT ON!" Stella let out.

"Whatever. I think I'm gonna be sick. Olivia is turning in early." I went into the bedroom I shared with Mo and fell asleep, not caring about brushing my teeth or changing into PJ's that I didn't have.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

The next morning, I woke up and made a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage links, bacon strips, waffles, pancakes, and orange juice. It was delicious.

Making it was a whole different story.

First, I had to fry the eggs, which never is easy. I had to cook the sausage links to total perfection, which alone took an hour and a half. The bacon was the easiest. One piece was burnt, though, so I ate it. Waffles and pancakes took about an hour- I made them into little lemons. I went out to buy some orange juice.

Overall, it took me the whole morning to make the most important meal of the day.

About yesterday, I felt really stupid. I only told one person I can't swim- James. That's not my only flaw. I can't write a poem for my life. I'm deeply afraid of the dark. I would cry if I fail in something or get rejected (something I do a LOT.) I also have a fear of clown. Ugh, their makeup is just so UNNATURAL!

One thing you should know about me = I'm not perfect, and the sad thing is quite a few people think I am. Which is just a bother.

The rest of the gang woke up at 11:00. I had to reheat the breakfast, but I didn't mind. They all ate to their heart's content and thanked me for the food.

"That was delicious!" Wen said, still stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"I'll say," the girls added, finishing the last of their waffles.

"You know, I know a thing or two about Italy. I used to come here when my dad went on business trips. Maybe I could show you some of my favorite landmarks?" I asked them.

"Like the Leaning Tower of Pisa?" Mo said in awe.

"Or the Coliseum?" Wen questioned, waving his hand in the air as if he were fighting with a sword.

"Exactly. Now how about we go?" I advised.

Still wearing the clothes we were yesterday, we headed out of the hotel room, still bringing bits of breakfast with us.


	7. Author's note

Hey guys,

So, how are you liking the story? I really enjoy writing it :D

I just wanted to say sorry for the long update. I've been sort of busy this weekend, but I'll make sure to write extra this week!

I'm deciding what to write about next. Should I write about Mo's feelings for Sebastian? I think that would be a wrong move since Marlie's a shoe-in but we'll see what happens.

Anyway, thanks for the support and advice! I'll have Chapter 7 (no spoilers :P) Up by tomorrow!

~Mikko


	8. Surprises in Rome

**A/N: No offense intended to the 'cheap Italian' joke regarded by Wen.**

(Stella's POV)

We stepped out into Rome. It was a beautiful day, not to hot but not to cold either. We first visited the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Well, I said I knew where they were. I'm not exactly a history expert, but once I overheard my dad saying that the seventh floor was completed in 1319." Sebastian said like a tour guide.

"Cool!" Mo responded in a dream-like state. This was her favorite place, and we all knew it.

We took a break at an Italian café (where they DIDN'T eat human). Unfortunately, that restaurant was being renovated, so we decided to go back to the hotel and eat there.

There was a fancy gourmet restaurant that was beneath the hotel itself. It was a place where everyone ordered big dishes, instead of individual food.

"Well, what should we get, guys?" I asked the group. I glanced around. They looked amazed.

"Wow, fresh pig!" Charlie and Wen gave each other a high five. I rolled my eyes. Some things just never change.

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

Well, since Mo couldn't eat meat, we gave way and ordered a huge garden salad to satisfy her tummy.

Tummy. I feel like such a little kid when I say it. I used to say it all the time in 1st grade to Wen and he got bugged so mad one time he said if I stopped he'd eat a cockroach.

I stopped immediately, he ate a cockroach, and the next thing you know I have roach guts and saucy vomit all over me.

Anyway, we ordered lasagna and spaghetti with meatballs. We also got half a fresh pig, and the boys ate until Charlie made a gagging noise.

Sebastian wasn't exactly as nasty as Wen or Charlie when they ate, but he wasn't so pleasant either. Sauce was all over his mouth and some on his shirt, and his hands were full of pork. Well, I guess all boys are the same.

We went back up to our hotel to find our luggage right there. We all changed (the boys with especially new attire, since the sauce looked like it was part of the outfit already) and headed out once more.

"Maybe we should head to the Coliseum." Sebastian suggested.

We nodded our heads and took a bus down to the Coliseum. _Swords and gladiators, here we come, _I thought.

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

We reached the Coliseum in no time. I guess Italian traffic is different from the States.

We took a special tour that wasn't so easy on us (Italians are _cheap!_). It was still pretty cool though. It was so amazing! My dream of being a gladiator doesn't seem so far after all.

Well, the tour finished. But the creepy man who Stell and 'Liv called 'The Human Eater' was on the same bus we took back to the hotel.

"Oh no, maybe he wants to eat US!" they said, horrified.

"Maybe you mistook it for something else," Mo reassured.

"No, he said 'Don't you want some delicious human flesh?' Ugh! Creepo!" Stella whipped back.

When it was our stop, Stella and Olivia literally jumped off the bus. Me, Mo, Charlie, and Sebastian quiescently got off, trying not to attract more attention.

"We went to two places in Rome but I am beat up. I think I'm going to take a nap." I yawned. The city changes you. Or is that just the jet lag speaking for me?

I walked down the small hallway to my room that I shared with the guys. I opened the door and slipped in.

You'll never believe who was there.

It was Sydney having sex with a guy who was not my father.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

The girls sat on the couch and turned on the TV while Charlie and Sebastian went to go check out on Wen.

A little girl scream came from the guys' room. We ran over and saw Sydney naked with an unknown man.

"How did you.. But.. WHAAT!" Wen screamed, confused.

"Whoa, you're step mom is getting it ON!" Sebastian yelled.

I elbowed him in the stomach. _Hello, not helping! _I mouthed.

He frowned and returned his attention to the Wen-Sydney conversation. It was quite intriguing. The man on the bed looked Hispanic and was hot, red, and sweaty.

"I AM SO TELLING MY DAD!" Wen bellowed. He looked like he was about to burst into salty tears.

He ran out the door and dialed on the hotel room's phone.

The rest of us were standing there.

"You disgust me," Stella said, and gave a look of utter hatred.

"Get out, dumbo!" Charlie threatened.

"Scram!" Olivia shouted.

"Ugh, how could you betray the Giffords like that!" I told her sorry face.

"Look, I don't know you, but- GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! And take your 'friend' with you!" Sebastian yelled.

Sydney looked at us, frowned, and ran out of the room with the strange man, not even fully dressed.

I can't believe it. I knew Sydney had something up her sleeve. I was so disappointed it wasn't even funny. Just.. Ugh!

We all ran to Wen to comfort him. "It's going to be fine." Olivia soothed him.

"How do you know! Just leave me alone!" Wen ran out the door. We spotted him run out of the hotel and call a cab. He disappeared, out of sight.

"Oh no. Come on gang, let's move!" Stella said with a worried look on her face.

We bolted out of the room, looking back on what I thought of as a bumpy start to our world tour.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

We wanted to catch Wen, but he was too far. And besides, if I run, I'm going to ruin these new high tops.

Ugh, I should stop doing that.

The rest of us caught a cab, but there was no way we could all fit in one cab. Italian cabs were especially small.

We split up. The girls went first while me and Charlie waited for another cab.

I decided to call James. I wanted to know how he was doing since I wasn't there.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"SEBASTIAN- HELP!" James yelped into the phone.

"James, what's wrong?" I screamed back, worrying about the one thing I truly cared about.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME OR ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO WHIP YOU AGAIN!" said my mother's annoying man-like voice.

"James! JAMES! Listen to me!" I nearly cried.

All the while, Charlie was listening, looking terrified. I didn't care. I wanted my brother out of there. I would do whatever it took.

I heard a sound that I wish I hadn't- a gunshot.

"JAMES!" I belted out.

He stopped breathing. There was only the sound of my wretched mother's enjoyment. She had killed her own son. Now THAT was worth putting her in jail.

Where was my father? I can't believe he wasn't there. My brother was gone. I had nothing to live for. Why, God, why?

Charlie cried too. He put a hand on my shoulder. "It hurts, but it'll be fine.." he tried, attempting to comfort me.

"NO!" I screamed at him. "Let's just.. Let's just get in the stupid cab and fine the girls and Wen.

I called a cab, and we stepped into what seemed like the ride of eternity.

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

Oh my God, I cannot believe what just happened.

Sebastian's brother James was killed by their mom. I can't get it through my head. He was so nice!

And then I made a vow that if anyone is in need, I'll be there to help.

Since Sebastian wanted to be left alone, I texted Stella. They were at the Coliseum, and they found Wen. Olivia was comforting as we spoke.

_Of course he would be there,_ I thought. _Why didn't we think of that?_

I told the cab driver we're getting off here, paid him however much it was, and walked the rest of the way there.

Sebastian didn't feel like talking, or moving for that matter, so we fast-walked in silence.

When we finally reached there, which felt like forever, the girls and Wen stared at Sebastian.

"Charlie?" Mo questioned. "What.. What's wrong with Sebastian?"

I gathered the girls in a group (Wen was still a little steamy) and whispered "Sebastian called James to check up on him. He was shot by their own mom."

"Oh Lord!" Stella loudly whispered. "I can't believe it!" Olivia murmured. Mo, as usual, said nothing, and made a noise of discomfort.

I told Wen too. He looked sympathetic, but I could tell he was still mad.

Sebastian called a cab, told the girls to get in, and meet us back at the hotel.

Another cab followed that one, so us guys went into that one.

And we rode in silence once more.

I have to say, I've gotten used to that.


	9. Mrs Wackjob Aragon

(Olivia's POV)

The two strawberry blondes wanted to be left alone, so we let them simmer down.

However, the rest of us were preparing for our first show, coming up in only 5 days. We practiced our new songs, but we were in desperate need of a keyboard player.

We all went in to the guys' bedroom. They were OK, but they both were asleep. We woke them up and told them we need to practice.

"Aren't we going to make noise?" a groggy Sebastian protested.

"They'll understand, right?" Mo tapped on my shoulder and gave me a 'they-won't-mind-RIGHT?' face.

"Uhmm.. No, they won't mind! Now come on, let's practice!" I said with a not so perky smile.

As soon as I started singing and Wen began playing, a knock came on our door.

"Room service!" A young woman's voice called.

"We.. didn't order any!" Stella yelled back.

Sebastian reluctantly opened the door.

There was a woman at the door with a gun. She didn't look happy.

"Mother?" Sebastian groaned. Uh oh.

Wackjob on the loose.

(Wen's POV)

So this was the crazy lady who killed poor James.

And she was about to kill us!

She pointed her gun at whoever she can find. Sebastian and Mo ran into a bathroom and locked it. Stella and Charlie moved into the guys' bedroom. That left me and Olivia.

"Looks like you're my fresh kill.." She whipped out an evil laugh.

"Seriously, is that your best evil laugh?" I laughed at her face.

She gave us an evil glare. That meant RUN. We decided to push ourselves into the girls' room. Mrs. Aragon almost caught us but we slammed the door right in her face.

"Aha! That's what you get!" Olivia shouted.

Okay. First it was Sydney. Then it was James. Now this wretched idiot? Oh, things aren't looking so good.

I could tell everyone was still in their hiding places, so I decided to call the police.

"Hey, 'Livy, what's the police number here?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped back. I could tell she was getting sick. We should've gone in the bathroom instead.

I looked in my "Rome for Dummies" book. It was 113. I dialed the number.

"Hello? State your name, address, and emergency." spoke a woman who seemed to be Scottish.

"Hi, Wen Gifford, Hotel Palazzo Manfredi. Me and my group of friends are being held hostage." I told her.

"Okay, what is your room number?"

"2334."

"Okay, we'll have someone right over."

"Thank you so much."

I hung up the phone. Olivia looked at me with bulging eyes, like a deer in headlights.

"How did you act so calm?" she finally questioned.

"Well…" I began. "It's not like she could break open a door or anything, right?"

False. Mrs. Aragon broke that door open the nanosecond I finished my sentence.

I always have to jinx stuff, don't I?

(Stella's POV)

Me and Charlie were stuck in the guys' room. It was a total pigsty, and we were here for a day and a half.

"So… Stella.." he started.

"Yes, Charlie?" I looked at his brown eyes. He looked cute, but I couldn't possibly _like _him, right? I couldn't do that to Mo.

"I have to get something off my chest." he admitted.

"Well, go on. What is it?" I was bracing for these four words-

"I like you, Stella."

_KA-BLAM._

"Really?" I glanced at him, trying to look confused.

"Yes, Stella. I love you." He kind of looked away as well.

"Well, I like you too, actually." Since we were all confessing, I guess it was my turn, right?

Charlie was about to say something, but the door that was keeping us safe was kicked down by none other than Mrs. Wackjob Aragon.

So I guess you could call me and Charlie a couple. You know, until he breaks up with Mo. But that's okay, word on the street is that Sebastian has a crush on Ms. Banjaree.

Me and Charlie ran into the closet.

"Come out, Starlie! Come out wherever you are!"

Haha, come out of the closet.

Wait, no time for sarcastic idiotic jokes!

She left the room without even checking in the most obvious of places. Well, I can see where Sebastian gets his.. Last name?

We were left in there. So I did what I had to do.

I pulled Charlie and I crashed his soft, gentle lips against mine.

Wow. Best. Kiss. Ever.

(Mo's POV)

Sebastian and I were still trapped in the bathroom. It was kind of awkward.

I had to deal with my feelings. What other choice did I have? Charlie would get over me soon enough. I'm not afraid.

"Sebastian, I like you."

He turned around from the door and faced me.

He laughed his cute little laugh.

But then I saw a spider crawl up on his shoulder.

"Uh, Sebastian? There's a.." I pointed to his right shoulder.

"AH! GET IT OFF OF ME!" He yelled.

"Here, I got it." I took it off of him and flushed it down the toilet. _Here lies Sebastian Spider, killed by a flushed toilet. _

"Well, since everyone's confessing, I kind of like you too, Mo."

I literally died inside. I felt like a little girl with sparkly girl dollies.

"Really?" I guess he took my face as an I-don't-believe-you look.

"Does this prove it to you?"

He pulled up my face to his and kissed me on the lips.

His lips were a little dry (he needed to work on that) but they were still soft and nice. I was waiting for this all along.

We eventually broke our what felt like a year kiss.

"Well then. Note to self- break up with Charlie." I said to myself.

Sebastian had noticed and gave a small curve of a smile.

I remember when I was so mad when he told me the obvious that first day we met. Now we were in the same band, kissing in a bathroom of a Rome hotel room being held hostage.

What an interesting last few weeks.

(Charlie's POV)

We heard another door bust open.

Luckily, it wasn't Mrs. Aragon. It was the Italian police.

Me and Stella first stepped out, followed by Wen and Olivia, and lastly Mo and Sebastian. They looked like they were in love.

One of the cops started speaking fast and thick Italian. Fortunately another one spoke perfect English.

"We'd like to thank you kids for doing the right thing. So who is this?"

"My mom.. You can take her away. She killed my brother." Sebastian told the police.

Mrs. Wackjob Aragon was pulled away.

I have to say, though, being held hostage was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Mo, can I talk to you?" I called her over to the couch, away from the rest of the group, who was group hugging and laughing away.

"I know you and Stella like each other. And I'm fine with that." She looked at me with pleasure.

"You.. Are?" I sounded like Scooby-Doo. "Ruh roh!"

"Yes, because me and Sebastian will be a couple in 3.. 2.. 1."

"Mo, now that you two are split, will you be my girlfriend?" Sebastian magically appeared. Wow, he's really good at doing that.

"Well, Stella's going to be my girlfriend in 3.. 2.. 1."

"Charlie. Or boyfriend?" She gave me a wink and smiled at me.

"Well, glad that's settled." I gave Mo a high five and we went back to the group.

I couldn't stop smiling.

(Sebastian's POV)

Yeah! Mom's going in to jail for life, Mo's my girlfriend- could this day get any better?

I spoke wrong. It did get better.

My aunt sent me a new electric. It was from London, where she lives and where I was born. The UK flag was the guitar itself.

"I didn't know you were born in London?" Mo said.

"I was. I lived there until I was 6. I can speak in a British accent, but I choose not to. Doesn't fit me very well." I answered.

There was a note attached. It read:

_Dearest Sebastian,_

_Congratulations to you and to Lemonade Mouth for the world tour I just recently heard about. I was going to send this to the States, but I remembered I watched on the television that you were going to be in Rome. So I did a little research and got you this guitar. No need to thank me, but you're welcome to stop by when you're in London to say hello._

_The only one in our family who's not crazy,_

_Aunt Sarah_

That explains a lot.

Lemonade Mouth has done so much for me.

But when things seemed alright for now, I knew things were going to go bad again for the band.


	10. News, hangouts, the Heat, and iPhones

(Stella's POV)

After the hostage, we were all pretty tired, so we passed out in our bedrooms.

Charlie and I stayed in the living room a little after everyone else.

Now that Charlie and I are an "official" couple now I walked him to his room. He smiled his boy-next-door smile and sadly broke free from my hand.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead, whispered "Sweet dreams," and slipped inside the boy's pigsty of a bedroom.

I trudged down the hall to the other side of our suite and entered my bedroom, to find Olivia and Mo fast asleep.

I still feel kind of guilty. I mean, Mo's got a new boyfriend and everything. But there's this pang of guilt inside of me that won't go away.

After my excessive pondering, I moved into my covers and slept the rest of the day away.

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

The whole band was pretty much wiped out until the next morning. When I woke up, I strolled down the corridor, meeting Olivia along the way.

"Hey, lovebug," I whispered in her ear, while nibbling and kissing it all at the same time. She grinned and said "Hey Wennie-poo" back.

New nickname. I like it.

We exchanged hellos with the rest of the group in the kitchen as they were already there.

"So," Stella began, "We have our first world tour show in 4 days."

Mo groaned, "It's eating me alive!" Charlie just shrugged and tried to play it off. Olivia gave a grunt. Sebastian looked as if he were going to hurl. I just sat at the table, thinking about it, and our bad luck in Rome so far.

Stella continued, ignoring the band's uncomforting reactions. "Well, I think we should get back to practicing. For the past two days we've been in Rome, we've strummed 2 cords, sung a note, played 4 keys, and tapped a couple cymbals."

I mumbled to myself, "At the rate things are going, that's all we'll be able to play."

Olivia and Charlie must have heard me, because they shook their heads in disgust and exchanged looks of true fear.

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

That afternoon, we finally got to some true practicing.

We started with Somebody (in honor of Mrs. Reznik, her favorite Lemonade Mouth song) and worked our way through our unofficial album. We finished with Sebastian's hit.

I thought we weren't our best, but we needed some sort of practicing before the tour began.

After the practice, Mo turned on the television while Sebastian and I were cooking a small snack of pancakes (Charlie's favorite, who was exploding with happiness when he saw us working on it) and assorted glazed fruit.

Just as Sebastian and I finished, Stella screamed "Look guys! We're on the news!"

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the living room. In fact, the only English news station in all of Italy had a news report on our little hostage by Mrs. Wackjob Aragon.

The headline read "Popular American band is held hostage by band member's mother".

I turn to see Sebastian slapping his forehead in embarrassment.

Honestly, I would have done the same.

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

For dinner that night, we decided to go to the hotel's underground restaurant. Ever since the cannibal incident, Stella and Olivia are determined to stay away from restaurants in Rome no matter what.

_Claro que si, _(I've actually started using Spanish now. Wrong country though. That's a little over to the left… or right? I forget.) I sat next to Stella. I've gotten used to how beautiful she is. Inside and out.

Olivia decided to share a Caesar salad with Mo, the boys and I shared a lasagna fit for kings, and Stella ordered pizza. (I thought it was pretty boring.)

We ate to our hearts' content. Our waiter (who had a strong Italian accent, mind you) came over soon after and asked if we wanted _la cuenta. _

At least, that's what I think he said.

When we paid and made our back to the hotel, we wanted to do something for a change tonight. Sebastian suggested practicing.

No way, _Jose._

Haha, I'm too funny.

Anyway, we chose to go to a raw club a couple blocks down from our hotel. It was called "Italia Francesca".

We partied all night long! It was amazing. This was more of a teenager's hangout place, sort of like Dante's, however. But still. I liked it.

Wow. Tonight we had fun for a change. Something we haven't experienced in ages.

For the first time, Rome is good to us.

Let's see how long it can be before it turns on us again.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

I was feeling a little woozy that night, so I laid down on my bed to try and ease off the pain. I took aspirin and a Tylenol. Nothing seemed to work. I felt like a piece of crap.

Sebastian offered to take me to a clinic. It was actually more of a command than an offer. He really does care.

Aww. My heart just smiled.

15 minutes later I find myself sliding into the rental car we got last night (we weren't big fans of Italian cabs anymore). Sebastian is in the driver's seat. He holds my hand and says everything will be alright.

The nearest clinic was 20 minutes away, in a whole other city named Marino. The traffic wasn't too bad, although it didn't seem safe for Sebastian to be texting away to his dad on his iPhone.

Since when did he have international service?

"Darling," I cooed softly, "maybe the texting could wait."

"Wait a second, honey! My dad is about to tell me who won the Heat game!" Despite us living no where near Miami whatsoever, Sebastian is a major Heat fan.

I was about to whine and tell him to put his phone away before something common yet unexpected happens, but I am far too late.

The last thing I see is a maroon Honda driving straight into the side of Sebastian.


	11. Author's note 2

Hey guys,

I know I haven't updated in about 9 months, but I'm back! I finally uploaded a new chapter in the adventures of the Mouth. Make sure to review, and sometime tomorrow or next week I'll have chapter 10 up!

Thank you so much to those who have subscribed to the story, you will NOT be disappointed with how I'm going to continue with it!

Once again, thank you, enjoy, and review!

~Mikko


End file.
